


You'll try it.

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	You'll try it.

셜록이 사무실에 찾아왔다는 말에, 마이크로프트는 회의가 끝나자마자 서둘러 돌아왔다. 평소같으면 국익을 위해, 혹은 셜록에게 개인적인 공적을 쌓아주기 위해 적당한 핑계를 대고 부탁하는 종류의 일들에 대해서도 신경질적인 반응을 보이던 셜록이 먼저 찾아오는 일은 드물었다. 어머니의 부탁을 받았거나, 개인적인 그, 자문 탐정 노릇을 하는 과정에서 뭔가 그나 스코틀랜드 야드 선에서는 손에 넣을 수 없는 급의 정보를 알아보아야 하거나, 그렇지 않으면 그를 비난하거나 혹은, 정말 드물게도 도움에 대해 감사를 표하거나. 몇년 전, 대학을 중퇴한다고 했을 때 어머니께 그에 대해 나름대로 변호했던 일에 대해 딱 한 번, 감사를 받았던 적이 있었다. 자기 입으로야 소시오패스건 뭐건 험한 소리를 하고 있기는 해도, 셜록은 반드시 감사를 표해야 할 일에 대해서는 예를 표할 줄도 알았다. 게으른데다 그런 인간관계의 윤활유가 될 만한 일들에 대해 조소하는 면이 없지 않다보니 제대로 챙기는 것 처럼 보이지 않는 경우도 많았지만, 어려서부터 가정교육만큼은 제대로 받아 왔으니까.

그리고 아마도 오늘은 그, 평생 살면서 딱 한 번 있었던 바로 그 케이스를 다시 볼 수 있을지도 모른다는 생각에 마이크로프트의 발걸음은 한없이 가벼웠다. 닥터 존 왓슨이, 깨어났다는 보고는 받았다. 지난 30년동안 누군가에게 감정적으로 의지하는 모습을 보인 적이 없었던 셜록은, 그 플랫메이트가 피 흘리며 쓰러지자 반쯤 이성을 잃었다. 그 모리어티라는 놈을 눈앞에서 잡아죽이지 못한 것을 원통해 할 만큼. 누구보다도 풍부하고 섬세하지만 표현하는 방법이 서투르던 그 성격을 차가운 이성으로 덮어놓은 채, 그저 자신은 소시오패스니까 어쩔 수 없다는 식으로 어깨를 으쓱하며 돌아서던 그 아이는, 그렇게 드디어 사람이 되었다. 동생을 사람 만들어줄 지도 모른다고 생각했던 그 의사 선생을 살리기 위해, 마이크로프트는 그의 권한 안에서 할 수 있는 모든 일을 다 했으며, 동시에 그의 권한과 영국의 법률을 벗어나는 일에 대해서는 그의 은밀한 권력을 동원하여 해결책을 강구했다. 그에게 필요한 새 장기와 조직을 꼭 필요한 시기에 맞추어 구할 수 있었던 것도, 마이크로프트가 손을 썼기에 가능한 일이었다. 그 선량한 의사 선생에게는 영원히 비밀로 해야 마땅할 일이었지만. 적어도 그 내막을 알고 있는 셜록이, 그에 대해 마땅한 감사를 표하리라는 것만은 분명했다. 그 모든 일이 순조롭게 돌아가도록 손을 쓰느라 병원에 갈 시기를 놓치는 바람에 치통이 더 심해져, 어제 신경치료를 받고 임시로 씌운 것이 상하지 않도록 당분간은 질긴 것이나 단 것을 먹을 수 없게 되긴 했지만, 형으로서 그 정도 희생은 감수해야겠지. 그는 모처럼 자신에게 서투르고 수줍지만 진심이 담긴 미소를 보여 줄 동생을 생각하며 문을 열었다. 그래, 그 아이의 미소 하나면 이 세상에 못 할 일이라고는 없었다. 그 아이가 태어났을 때 부터 지금까지, 늘 그랬다.

"셜록?"

문을 열자, 달콤한 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 잠깐, 이게 무슨 짓이야. 마이크로프트는 사무실에 들어서려다 말고 걸음을 멈추었다. 오렌지 필을 얹은 초콜릿 타르트와 컵케이크, 마카롱과 봉봉, 쿠겔른과 사블레, 플로랑탱, 크로캉과 봉봉, 누가와 캐러맬과 앙트르메, 후르츠 마지판이며 무스 같은 것이 책상 위에, 그의 서류뭉치 위에 가득 놓여 있었다. 그리고 책상 옆에, 셜록이 서 있었다. 가져온 큼직한 상자에서, 종류별로 겹치지 않게 한 개씩 포장해 온 디저트들을 그의 책상 위에 하나씩 꺼내놓으며. 저만큼의 당분을 한번에 섭취했다가는 정말로 두통을 느끼겠지만, 맛을 보지 않아도 머리가 지끈거리기 시작했다. 단 것을 싫어하기 때문이 아니었다. 정확히 말하면 마이크로프트 홈즈라는 남자의, 그 중후하고 어른스런 태도와 완벽하고 금욕적인 삶의 자세에는 다소 이율배반이 되는 일일지는 모르지만 - 그가 마치 젊은 아가씨들이 좋아할 법한 달콤한 디저트에 대한 쾌락에 심히 탐닉하는 종류의 인간이라는 게 문제였다.

사실 그건 부끄러운 일이라고만은 할 수 없었는데, 그렇게 단 것을 좋아하는 데도 나름대로 합당한 변명, 또는 이유가 붙어있긴 했기 때문이었다. 그와 같은, 정확히는 그나 그의 동생, 셜록에게서 볼 수 있는 정교한 대뇌활동에는 마땅히 남들 이상의, 지속적이고 확실하게 충당되는 에너지가 필요했는데, 포도당이나 과당, 설탕 등과 같이 바로 뇌에 공급되어 연료로 쓰이고 자극을 주기 적당한 단당류나 이당류의 적절한 공급이야말로 그와 같은 작용에 맞는 것이었다. 그 핑계로, 마이크로프트 홈즈는 하루 세 끼 외에도 수시로, 가볍게는 사탕부터 사안이 중요해지만 제대로 된 디저트 종류까지, 다양한 종류의 당분을 논리적인 판단의 연료로 삼고 있었다. 그런 그의 판단은 영국의, 그리고 세계의 평화를 지키는 데 꼭 필요한 것이었으나, 그 대신 마이크로프트는 종종 요요 현상에 시달리거나 어금니의 법랑질이 삭아 고통을 받곤 했다. 간단히 말해 충치의 역습을 받아야 했다는 말이다.

"......어제 치과에 다녀왔다만."  
"오, 그래?"  
"네가 그걸 몰랐다고 생각하긴 어렵구나, 셜록."  
"아, 몰랐어."  
"정말로?"  
"정말로. 유감인걸."

대꾸하며, 셜록은 웃었다.

"존이 살아난 것에 대해 정말로 감사하고 있어, 마이크로프트."  
"네가 누군가에 대해, 진심으로 소중하게 생각하게 될 줄은 몰랐단다."  
"질투하는 건 아니겠지?"  
"그럴리가. 나는 네가, 이제부터라도 그 소시오패스라는 말도 되는 주장 뒤에 숨지 말고 네 감정을 제대로 들여다 볼 수 있다면 좋겠다고 생각할 뿐이지."  
"......물론, 존은 조금 특별해."

셜 록은 에클레어 하나를 집어들며 웃었다. 그 에클레어 상자를 본 마이크로프트느는, 한숨이 나오려는 것을 꾹 참았다. 그가 정말로 좋아하는, 프랑스 인 파티셰가 직접 만드는 가게의 에클레어였다. 입이 짧은 만큼 입맛은 또 고급이라, 하나같이 손꼽히게 맛있는 것만 골라와 놓고는 느물느물 웃는 것이, 이건 감사를 표하자는 건지 이 세상 하나뿐인 형을 스트레스로 쓰러뜨리려는 것인지 알 수가 없긴 했지만, 마이크로프트는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 이를 악 물고 참고 싶었지만, 그랬다가는 어금니에 씌워놓은 것이 벗겨지겠지.

"그래서 형이 좋아할 만한 것들을, 온 런던을 뒤져서 이만큼 가져왔는데. 치과 치료 중이라니 유감이네."  
"......마음만 고맙게 받으마."  
"정말 유감이야."

입술에 묻은 초콜릿 크림을 혀끝으로 슬쩍 핥으며, 셜록이 중얼거렸다.

"한두 개면 몰라도, 이렇게 많이는 못 먹는데. 머리가 둔해지니까."  
"오, 물론 내게도 부하직원들이 있다는 것 정도는 알고 있을텐데? 앤시아도 단 것을 싫어하지 않지."  
" 오늘 그녀가 유난히 기분좋아 보이는 것을 보고도 모르는 체 하는 거야, 아니면 못 본 거야? 당연히, 형을 위해 늘 고생하는 사람이니까 그녀에게도 마카롱 한 상자를 선물했어. 이번 일에도, 실질적인 부분은 그녀가 구두굽이 닳도록 뛰어다녔을 테고. 그래서 정말, 한 입도 먹어보지 않겠다는 거야?"

성큼, 앞으로 다가와 서는 셜록에게서 미칠듯한 초콜릿 향기가 느껴지는 것만 같았다.

"어지간해선 맛있다는 말 안 하는 것 알잖아?"

손가락에 녹아 묻은 초콜릿을, 입술 끝으로 슬쩍 물듯이 닦아낸다. 어른스럽지 못한 행동이라고 지적해야 할 텐데, 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 마이크로프트는 자기도 모르게 그 손을, 마르고 섬세하지만 뼈대가 단단한 셜록의 손을 붙잡았다. 그리고는 그 초콜릿이 묻은 손끝을, 홀린 듯 입에 물었다. 셜록의 표정은 보이지 않았다. 손을 들어, 지금 혀끝에 돈 이당류를 수많은 추론으로 바꾸어내고 있을 그의 부지런한 뇌가 담긴 머리와 뒤통수를 손바닥으로 감싸며, 입술로 입술을 열고 혀를 얽었다. 취할 듯한 달큰함과, 친동생이라는 사실이 전해주는 배덕감에 혀가 녹아버릴 듯 짜릿한 감각이 척추를 타고, 그대로 천골까지 쏟아져내려갔다. 꼬리뼈 사이로 짜릿하고 야릇한 감각이 돌았다. 손바닥에 티나지 않게 땀이 올랐다. 타이를 매지 않은, 보라빛 셔츠를 풀었다. 설탕과자처럼 새하얀 살갗은 핥으면 화이트초콜릿 같은 맛이 날 것 같았다. 혀끝이 닿았을 때, 자신의 몸 아래에 눌린 셜록의 어깨가 전율했다. 어렸을 적, 솜사탕을 핥는 것 같은 날것의, 선명하면서도 짜릿한 달콤함이 혀를 농락했다.

셜록은 거부하지 않았다. 왜? 존 왓슨과는 이런 일을 했을까? 몇 번이나, 그의 아래에서 전율하며 몸을 섞었을까? 아니, 그의 몸을 열어, 그 안으로 자신을 뿌리끝까지 밀어넣은 순간 알 수 있었다. 자신의 목을 감으며, 어깨에 선명한 손가락 자국을 남기는 그 손가락을 느끼며, 나란히 달리는 심장과 박자를 맞추어 수축하는 그의 뜨거운 내벽 안에 자신을 흩뿌리며, 마이크로프트는 그가 아마도 남자와의 섹스는 처음임을, 적어도 최근 1년 안에는 이런 일이 없었음을 확신했다. 눈치채려면 챌 수도 있었고 알아보려면 알 수도 있었지만, 굳이 알려 하지 않았던 진실은 뜻밖에도 그에게 더없이 만족스럽게 다가왔지만, 그 만족은 아팠다. 괴롭도록, 머리가 얼얼하도록 달콤한 설탕덩어리를 씹어삼키듯이, 그 격렬한 달콤함에 취하듯이 고통스러웠다. 그의 목덜미를 핥으며, 찰나의 꿈에서 깨어나며, 마이크로프트는 그가, 다시는 자신을 똑바로 보아주지 않을 것을 상상했다.

어지간해선 현장에 나갈 일이 없음에도 그의 책상 서랍 속을 차지한 시그 사우어의 자동권총 생각이 났다. 언제라도 쏠 수 있도록, 장전이 되어 있고 안전장치는 잠가 둔. 초콜릿처럼 묵직한 그 빛깔이, 셜록의 새하얀 어깨와 쇄골 위로 문득 비쳐 보였다.

네가 나를 보아주지 않는다면, 차라리 이대로 멈추어버리는 게 낫겠지. 자신이 더럽히고 자신이 무너뜨린, 혈육을 내려다보며, 마이크로프트는 셜록의 귓가를 손가락으로 어루만졌다. 너는, 나를 경멸할까. 갑작스레 친동생을 안아버린, 논리적으로 설명할 수 없는 이 배덕에 대해 나를 비웃을까. 무어라 변명해야 할까. 무릎꿇고 사죄해야 할까. 아니, 아니다. 사죄할 일이 아니다. 사죄해버리면 나는, 지금의 내 마음은 모두 그저 충동적인 정욕일 뿐이었다고 말하는 것이나 다름없으니까. 나는.

"......고마워."  
"셜록?"  
"......존을 살려줘서 기뻐. 형이 아니었다면, 존에게 필요한 것들을 이렇게 빨리 찾아낼 수 없었겠지."

선고였다. 네가 아니다. 나는 존이 소중하다. 그 모든 말을, 낮게 속삭이는 셜록의 목소리에서 읽으며 마이크로프트는 눈을 감았다. 그러나 다음 순간, 셜록은 몸을 반쯤 일으키며 마이크로프트의 이마에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다.

"존이 아니었다면, 난 끝내 알 수 없었을 테니까."  
"......셜록."  
"그저 언제까지나, 숙적이라고만 생각했겠지. 내가...... 어떻게 설명해야 좋을지 모르겠지만, 나를 주고 싶다고 생각했어. 존에 대한 감사도 포함된 것은 분명하지만, 존 때문만은 아냐."  
"셜록?"  
"......형도 원할거라고 생각했어. 어떻게 설명해야 좋을지 모르겠지만."  
"그러니까, 너도 이런 관계를 원했던 거라고?"

셜록은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 그는, 풀어헤친 마이크로프트의 셔츠 단추를 천천히, 여미기 시작했다.

"존 때문에, 존에 대한 감사로 네 몸을."  
"아무리 고마워도, 초콜릿 한 상자로 해결할 수 있는 일로 섹스를 할 거라고 생각했던 건 아니겠지?"  
"......."  
" 핑계가 필요했어. 복잡한 감정같은게 있는데, 이걸 어떻게 설명해야 할 지 모르겠어. 일단은, 형에게 안겨 보면 뭔가 답이 나올 거라고 생각했어. 다행히도 형이 치과 치료를 받았고, 격무에 시달린 상태에서 이정도의 초콜릿을 보면 뭔가 스트레스성 반응을 일으킬거라고 예상했지만."  
"......그래서, 답은 나왔니?"

셜록은 머뭇거렸다. 얼굴이 붉어졌지만, 그는 제 얼굴이 붉어진 줄도 모른 채 고개를 가로저었다.

"뭔가 변화한 것 같은데, 그게 나쁜 건 아닌데...... 잘 모르겠어."  
"오, 셜록. 그럴때는 그냥 사랑한다고 말하면 되는 거란다."  
"사랑한다고?"  
"그래."  
"내가, 마이크로프트를?"  
"시험해 보렴."

마이크로프트는 팔을 벌리며 웃었다. 아무래도 머리에 총알을 박아넣을 필요는 없을 것 같았다. 셜록은 머뭇거리다가, 어째서인지 갑자기 돌지 않는 듯 제대로 발음을 엮어내지 못하는 말로, 속삭였다.


End file.
